Mario 007: Secret Agent Man
by soccerdude10
Summary: Not exatcly all like 007 movies. Mario is a secret agent who has a mission to bring down Mr.Wario: A man threating to destory the world. Of course with the help of a spy Daisy.
1. Prologue

Mario 007: Secret Agent Man

Hello. I am here with a new story in dun dun dun script. So my story might get deleted I just want to try out script for a change so here I go. Also this is supposed to be like the James Bond movies but It's my own ideas. I won't just copy "Die Another Day" but replace the names with Mario. This is a whole new idea. Only it's supposed to be like 007. So enjoy.

Prologue

Toad: (talking in walkie talkie) Master Mario!

Mario: (talking in walkie talkie) Toad!

Mario is driving in his Mini-Cooper on the high way with 4 henchman cars following him.

Toad: (talking in walkie talkie) Mario listen! Where you are heading right now leads to an unfinished bridge!

Mario peaks ahead of his car to see the unfinished bridge coming up.

Toad: (talking in walkie talkie) You have to make that jump if you want to loose them.

Mario: (talking to himself) Maybe there's a better way.

Mario looks behind him and sees the 4 cars catching up with him.

Mario: (grins) Perfect.

In an instant second, Mario drifts his car to the left side of the highway. Still drifting, Mario sees the cars fly right of the unfinished bridge. An explosion is heard from the bottom of the unfinished bridge.

Toad: (talking in walkie talkie) Good work Mr. Mario!

Mario: (smiles) Thanks Toad.

But Mario can enjoy his triumph; a honking sound is heard from the back of the Mini-Cooper.

Mario looks sticks his head out of the window to see a rather large truck coming full speed his way. Mario with only seconds to think before he collides with the truck.

Mario thinking fast pressed the turbo button and backed up the car and instantly, he flew over the unfinished bridge. As the car slowly falls in midair, only the other part of the bridge stood between his life and death. Mario can only gulp. For this next second would tell if he dies or not. Suddenly, Mario banged his head against the roof of his car and a thump was heard at the bottom of the land. Mario sank in his seat. He knew he landed.

Toad: Mario! Mario! Are you okay!

Mario: (reaches for his walkie talkie) I'm alright Toad.

Toad: What happened? For a moment there I lost you!

Mario: Nothing much. I just barely landed on the other part of the unfinished bridge.

Toad: (laughs) Looks like life is on your side Mr. Mario.

Mario: (looks at sky) Yeah I guess it is.

Toad: Okay head back to HQ. We still got to find out who those fiends were.

Mario: Alright I'm coming.

Mario drives away from the unfinished bridge and heads back on the highway.

Okay it was short but it was the prologue. Trust me It'll get better. For now Read And Review! Oh yah I don't own Mario or the 007 series.


	2. New Mission

Mario 007

Chapter 1: New Mission

* * *

Mario had finally reached HQ

Toad: Mario you made it. (smirks)

Mario: (laughs) Guess I did. (Walks towards computer and types) So what you find?

Toad: Not much. All I could find was the name of the 4th henchman, His name is Dry Bones. He used to work for Bowser. Ever since Bowser's disappearance, all the Bowser members have scattered.

Suddenly, a figure comes behind Mario.

Mario: (turns around) Oh Luigi.

Luigi: Mario your assignment is an unhappy one.

Mario: (grins) Just show me the weapons.

Mario, Toad, Luigi get into a tramcar built for the building. They get off the tramcar once they reach a secure door that says "Weapon Room"

Toad places his hand on the identity scanner and confirms Toad's identity and the doors open.

Luigi: Okay you got the basic weapons and gadgets. Micro Cord: Point is somewhere press the button, and head where you pointed. A pistol: Common gun.

Mario grins.

Luigi: Hand grenade: Throw the bomb and BAM! It explodes. Then we got other types of guns which are too complicated to mention.

Mario: It's okay I like the pistol.

Toad: (coughs) May I say your mission?

Mario: Yes tell me.

Toad: Well Mr.Wario, owner of multi corporations and companies, Is set on destroying the world unless the mushroom united organization gives him 10 billion dollars.

Luigi: Wow talk about high stakes.

Toad: (nods) We believe he is using a missile that will dig to the center of the core, which will cause the world to be flooded with magma. Now we do not no where the missile or Mr.Wario is. I say start by spying in their Mushroom Kingdom factory. They manufacture various items for the world today.

Mario: (laughs) Weapons for customers of course.

Toad: You're probably right.

Mario grabs his coat and puts his pistol in his pocket. He leaves when a familiar agent appears.

Mario: Agent Yoshi!

Yoshi: Hello Mario long time no see.

Toad: (catches up with Mario and Yoshi) Mario forgot to tell you Yoshi will be your partner for this mission.

Authors Note Yes I know I said its Daisy but just read on and you'll see she still is the partner of him. BACK TO STORY!

Mario: (nods) Alright.

Yoshi: Let's hurry now Mario. You never know when Mr.Wario will strike.

The two get into Mario Mini-Cooper and drive off towards the factory.

Once at the factory, Mario and Yoshi take their micro cord and zip towards a nearby watch tower. Mario punches the guard on watch duty. The guard is out cold.

Mario and Yoshi both pull out their pistol. Yoshi checks around the area and sees no clear entrance.

Yoshi: Looks like we're going to have to get inside by that window. (points to a window higher than the two)

Mario: (nods) Okay.

The two jump from the watch tower to the window. Mario makes it perfectly while Yoshi can't grab the window ledge. Mario pulls Yoshi inside.

Mario: We're in a washroom.

Yoshi: Good enough let's go!

The two walk into the hallway staying calm. A lot of workers stare at them.

Yoshi: (whispering to Mario) We have to find the weapon room.

Mario: (whispering to Yoshi) It has to be a hidden room.

Meanwhile in another room

Bowser: Okay I just got word. Mr. Mario and Yoshi are in the building.

Henchman #1: I'll sound the alarm.

Alarm goes on.

Mario: They know were here! Take out your gun! (takes out gun)

Henchman #2: They have guns they are Mario and Yoshi! Quick henchmen take out your guns!

The henchmen take out their guns.

Mario and Yoshi circle around the room seeing full of henchmen surrounding them all with guns.

Yoshi: Well this sucks.

Henchmen: AHHHHH (starts shooting at Mario and Yoshi)

Mario and Yoshi quickly roll over behind a pillar.

Mario: We got to get out of here.

Yoshi: Or fight back.

Yoshi and Mario roll back into the scene, firing aimlessly at the henchmen. They take some henchmen out.

Mario: Good thing I brought this hand grenade. (Throws it in the air)

Scene is in slow motion

Mario, Yoshi: Jump!

To be continued…

* * *

Well how was it? Read and Review! 


	3. Close Call!

Mario 007: Secret Agent Man

Chapter 3: Close Call

Mario, Yoshi: Jump! (Jump)

Suddenly, the whole hallway blows up. Luckily, Mario and Yoshi jumped to a safety area where they survived the explosion.

"In another room"

Bowser: What was that?

Henchman#2: We don't know.

Another henchman comes and whispers something in Bowser's ear.

Bowser: (grinning) It seems there was an explosion and Agent Mario and Yoshi didn't survive.

"Blew up hallway"

Mario: (coughing and getting up) Let's get a move on. Wario is here.

The two run across the broken down hallway.

Yoshi: Look! (points at another watch tower) Let's get up there.

Mario once again pulls out his Mirco Cord and zips towards the watch tower.

Watch guard: Agent Mario!

Mario: Yes that's who I am. (throws guard over tower)

Yoshi: Why'd you do that?

Mario: Let's just go.

(Bowser' room)

Bowser: He seems to have caught up.

Henchman #2: Should we send our assassin for him?

Bowser: Yes. (signals distress call)

(An underground liar)

Henchman #3: Daisy you're up.

Daisy: So who is it?

Henchman #3: Agent Mario and Yoshi.

Daisy: (eyes turn wide) O-Oka-Okay…

Daisy charges up her handgun and heads for the main floor

Daisy: (takes out her cell) Birdo I'm in.

Birdo: (talking on walkie-talkie) They sent you after Mario?

Daisy: Yes. I will team up with him and bring down Bowser.

Birdo: I'll find his location.

Birdo in another area, types up some things on her laptop and locates Mario's location.

Birdo: He's In the main watch tower.

Daisy: (nods)

Mario and Yoshi

Yoshi: (shoots a henchman who spots him) There gaining on us!

Birdo: Daisy you are getting close!

Mario: Who's that over there?  
Daisy: I see them and- Ahh they're shooting at me! (shoots back at Mario)

Mario: This girl wants to rumble!

Birdo: Tell them!

Yoshi: Hold up!

Mario: (puts down gun) What?

Yoshi: That's agent Daisy.

Mario: (looks over at Daisy nervous) Sorry .

Daisy: (laughs) Well you got the right stuff. (walks over to Mario and grabs his hand and runs behind a pillar) Cameras will see us.

Mario: Is Wario here?

Daisy: No one knows where he or his missile is.

Mario checks over his shoulder to find a bullet mark. Daisy responds in disgust.

Daisy: That is nasty. We need to get you medical attention right away Mr. Mario!

Mario slowly gets up and stares into Daisy's eyes.

Daisy: Leave this mission to me gorgeous. (winks)

Yoshi glances at the both of them and follows Mario.

Daisy: Oh No! You need my help! I know more info than you two know together! You're going to need me!

Daisy gets up and shoots the nearby camera.

Daisy: (quickly catches up with Mario) you're not going without me.

Mario: (laughs) Okay precious you can come. Ready for your first assignment? Can you take these men down?

Daisy turns her head to see henchmen coming from every turn and hallway.

Henchman #5: Daisy you're a spy?

Daisy: (laughs) Idiots.

Daisy shoots every single henchman in front of her. She turns around to face the others but Mario already took them out.

Yoshi: Well. I will move on and try to find a clue. (walks away)

Mario: Well shall we move on?

Daisy: Yes. Bowser is hiding hear to let you know.

Mario: (eyes open wide) Bowser? I thought he died!

Birdo: (from her room) He didn't know he- Oh no! Bowser! Please don't Nooooooooo!

Daisy has a shocked face screams into her microphone,

Daisy: Birdo! What's happening!

The response though is quite different.

Bowser: So Daisy a secret agent for Mushroom Kingdom! This is unexpected.

Mario: (speaks into the microphone) Well done keeping your existence on the low Bowser. But you can't keep hiding forever.

Bowser: You are right Mr. Mario. I'll come out of hiding once this world belongs to us. But for the moment, I suggest you not focus on me and try to escape this warehouse before you explode with it.

Bowser laughs and stops speaking into the microphone.

Mario: Where's the nearest exit? This place is going to explode!

Daisy: (runs into the open hallway) Umm (points to the right) That way.

Mario nods and heads that way quickly with Daisy behind him.

Daisy: But we have to go get Yoshi and Birdo!

Mario turns around and stares at Daisy.

Mario: Yoshi has made it to the exit. We both have a tracking device on each other. He's outside the premises. And Birdo's dead.

Daisy: Then I see no foil. Let's get moving. (starts to run)

Mairo quickly follows her.

Both of them run down the hallway, taking out henchman daring to seize them. Soon, the walls start to crumble to the ground and fires start to spark.

Daisy: We'll never make it out! (ducking for some rocks)

Mairo: We have to give it a shot!

Mario grabs Daisy's hand and they sprint towards the exit.

Meanwhile with Bowser

Bowser is entering his helicopter on top of the warehouse. The helicopter elevates into the air.

Pilot: (talking to Bowser) Bowser Sir, where to?

Bowser: Nowhere. I'd like to see Mr. Mario personally die. (laughs)

Pilot: Alright, (turns away from Bowser and puts on a puzzled look)

Mario and Daisy were running out of time and it seemed they weren't going to make it.

Daisy: We have 10 seconds left! (shouting)

The walls and other objects were rapidly, coming down and it was coming hard to dodge it. Many henchmen were either killed by Mario and Daisy or bashed on the head with a falling object.

5…

Mario: I hope you're flexible!

4…

Daisy: What?

3…

Mario: We're going to jump!

2…

Daisy: Oh No!

1…

Mario: Jump!

The scene is in slow motion and Mario and Daisy jump out of the Warehouse right before it explodes into a million pieces.

Mario: (laughs) Close Call!

Okay I don't know how to describe it in words but you know when someone jumps out of a building right before it explodes? Well that's what happened now. Read and Review please!


End file.
